Mini Rukia
by kitteru
Summary: Karena rasa capek yang teramat sangat setelah memburu hollow, tubuh shinigami mungil bernama Kuchiki Rukia tiba-tiba saja menyusut! A-apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana cara Rukia mengembalikan ukuran tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi sedikit lebih besar dari ibu jari Ichigo kembali seperti semula? — Modified canon, lil bit OoC / Requested by Jessi.


"Rukia!" teriak Ichigo, seolah mendapat mimpi buruk dalam mimpinya. Benar ia tertidur ketika menunggu Rukia kembali ke kamarnya semalam. Ia melihat gigai yang tadinya ada di atas kasur sudah lenyap. _'Berarti ia sudah pulang,'_ batinnya tenang. Bergegas ia pastikan jika gadis bermata ungu itu ada dalam lemari pakaiannya. Tapi baru saja ia menyentuh pintu geser, teriakan tinggi namun pelan membuatnya membuka pintu dengan kasar.

Ia tak mendapati Rukia terbaring di sana. Piyama milik Yuzu tergeletak dengan pasrah di tempat yang seharusnya di mana gadis mungil tidur. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak di bagian atas baju tidur kotak-kotak warna kuning itu. Ia mengedipkan matanya berulang kali, tak percaya akan apa yang ditangkap oleh retina iris coklatnya ketika sesosok manusia berukuran ibu jari tangannya keluar. Tanpa sehelai benangpun...

"Ru-rukia..."

"Kyaaaaaa~"

_Bluussshh_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_** Bleach by King Kubo Tite, and cover image by Jessi.**

_**Summary:**_Karena rasa capek yang teramat sangat setelah memburu _hollow_, tubuh _shinigami_ mungil bernama Kuchiki Rukia tiba-tiba saja menyusut! A-apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana cara Rukia mengembalikan ukuran tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi sedikit lebih besar dari ibu jari Ichigo kembali seperti semula?

_**Warning:**_Timeline setelah FB Arc beberapa saat sebelum Final Arc, bahasa berantakan, EyD yang kacau, deskripsi pas-pasan, humor garing, typo(s), try not too OoC, an IchiRuki funfiction, don't like just read... XP

_Requested by __**Jessi**__... sorry it's take toooooo looooong, _m(_ _)m

* * *

**Mini!Rukia**

**»«**

**.**

**.**

**«»**

Ichigo mengetuk-ngetuk meja belajar dengan pulpen yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Pipinya menggembung dan bibirnya mengerucut sebal. Ia menyandarkan punggung lebarnya di sandaran kursi. Lagi.

Dilihatnya jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka, kemudian diliriknya jam dinding yang bertengger manis di tembok belakang punggungnya. Sudah 30 menit semenjak penghuni lain di dalam kamarnya pergi membasmi _hollow_.

Ia tidak dapat berubah menjadi dewa kematian pengganti tanpa bantuan Kon yang sekarang sedang berdandan bersama Yuzu di kamar si kembar, atau tanpa sarung tangan merah yang biasa digunakan _shinigami_ mungil untuk mengeluarkan rohnya atau juga _shinigami badge_-nya yang dibawa gadis itu. Rukia memang sengaja pergi tanpa Ichigo kali ini, karena pemuda itu harus belajar untuk menghadapi ujian kelulusan yang diadakan esok hari.

'_Tidak Ichigo! Kau harus tetap belajar kali ini. Biar aku saja yang membereskan hollow yang muncul.'_

'_Jangan khawatir! 10 menit lagi aku pasti akan kembali!'_

"10 menit apanya! Ini sudah lebih dari setengah jam bodoh!" Ichigo menggerutu mengingat percakapannya dengan Rukia sebelum gadis itu melompat keluar dari jendela kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 2. Mau belajar juga otaknya sudah tidak mau berfungsi kalau hidungnya tidak mengendus aroma tubuh Rukia, atau mata cokelatnya memindai sosok mungil yang tiduran sambil membaca koleksi _manga_nya sambil tertawa cekikikan.

Ia mengangkat pantatnya dari kursi yang kini mulai terasa ada bara api di bawahnya, dan mulai berjalan maju-mundur seperti sebuah setrika yang lupa dicolokkan ke steker namun sudah digunakan untuk menggosok pakaian. Sesekali kepala oranye menyembul keluar dari jendela dan menengok kiri dan kanan, berharap gadis yang membuat perasaannya tidak karuan segera menampakkan iris ungunya. Seberapapun ia menyipitkan mata untuk memaksimalkan jarak pandang matanya hingga titik terjauh, _shinigami _mungil masih belum tampak.

Ichigo kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur empuk, helaan napas panjang —entah sudah untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam setengah jam terakhir— kembali ia hembuskan lewat mulut, kelopak matanya tidak berkedip memandang langit-langit kamar berharap papan putih itu dapat berubah menjadi layar elektronik yang mampu menampilkan Rukia dan apapun yang sedang dilakukannya. Di samping kirinya terdapat _gigai_ milik gadis Kuchiki tergeletak pasrah. Kini ia mulai mengamati sosok yang sangat cerewet tersebut hanya diam saja dan memejamkan mata. Iris cokelatnya tanpa sadar terus mengamati setiap lekuk wajah mungil _gigai_ yang sangat mirip dengan Rukia. Mulai dari rambut hitam yang halus, hidung kecil namun lancip yang indah, bibir tipis merah muda yang menawan...

_Blussh_

Siswa tingkat akhir tersebut langsung terduduk begitu pikirannya terpaku pada belahan bibir Ruki- err _gigai_ yang menggoda untuk dicicipi. "Haah~ sepertinya tinggal serumah bersama _baka-oyaji_ yang mesum dan maniak perempuan berdada besar bernama Kon telah membuatku terkena virus mesum juga!" ujarnya seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Lebih baik aku kembali belajar," segera saja ia bangkit dan kembali duduk di depan meja belajar. Namun selang beberapa menit kemudian, buku pelajarannya malah menjadi bantal, diiringi suara dengkuran halus yang mengisi kamarnya yang sunyi.

**...**

'_Greeeeekk'_

Terdengar suara decitan jendela yang terbuka pelan, diikuti sosok mungil berpakaian hitam melompat masuk. Napasnya memburu. Temaram cahaya lampu kamar memperlihatkan wajah lelahnya yang bercucuran keringat. Kaki-kaki kecil melangkah gontai menghampiri tubuh palsu buatan Urahara Kisuke yang masih terbaring di tempat yang sama dimana ia meninggalkannya tadi, kemudian menuju tempat tidur favoritnya di rumah ini. Lemari milik pemuda oranye. "_Oyasumi_, Ichigo..." ucapnya pelan sebelum menutup rapat pintu 'kamarnya'.

**»«**

**.**

**M!R**

**.**

**«»**

Rutinitas pagi hari di dalam kediaman Kurosaki tak akan pernah berubah jika sang ayah berjambang lebat yang menjadi kepala keluarga secara harfiah masih hidup. Tingkah penuh semangatnya untuk membangunkan putra satu-satunya tak akan lekang oleh bertambahnya usia.

Namun sepertinya pengecualian untuk pagi kali ini. Ketika ia baru saja ingin mendobrak pintu dengan gantungan angka 15, sebuah tendangan dari arah kamar si kembar telah mendahuluinya dan membuatnya terguling ke lantai bawah. "Jangan pernah mengira selamanya aku tidak bisa bangun lebih pagi darimu, _oyaji_!" teriak Ichigo kesal pada Isshin yang memegangi kepalanya sambil terus berguling-guling kesakitan.

Tak mau labih lama menanggapi ayahnya, ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan tak lupa menguncinya.

"Jelaskan kembali padaku kenapa kau bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini Rukia?" tanyanya ketika ia menyerahkan sesuatu yang tadi diambilnya dari kamar Yuzu.

Rukia yang menerima sebuah gaun berukuran mini berwarna putih dengan renda-renda sebagai pemanis di pinggirannya menatap sebal makhluk yang kini berubah ratusan atau bahkan ribuan kali lipat lebih besar darinya. "Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak tahu. Ini kali pertamanya terjadi pada diriku," belanya seraya membuka saputangan yang tadi membalut tubuh mungilnya. "Balikkan badanmu, _tawake_!" pekikan nyaring itu terdengar tatkala mata Ichigo masih setia memperhatikan dirinya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, eh— dengan senang hati pemuda oren itu membalikkan badannya. "Secepatnya kita harus ke rumah Urahara-san. Bila perlu pagi ini sebelum berangakat sekolah."

"Jangan!" teriak Rukia spontan, "maksudku aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Ini hanya ukuran tubuhku saja yang menyusut, semua bagian dalam ragaku berfungsi dengan normal dan baik-baik saja," gaun dari boneka bar*ie tersebut menempel pas di badan Rukia. "Hei... tidak buruk juga seleramu dalam memilih pakaian Ichi~" godanya sambil memutar-mutar dan mengangkat pinggiran roknya seraya menunduk hormat dengan kaki kanan ditekuk kebelakang kaki kiri.

Siswa sekolah menengah atas itupun merengut mendengar kata pujian yang dilontarkan partner-nya, hal tersebut malah terdengar seperti cemoohan yang masuk ke dalam telinganya.

"Tapi..." ujar Rukia dengan pipi sedikit merona.

"A-apa? Tapi apa?"

"Tapi sayangnya kau tidak mengambilkan pakaian dalam bonekanya juga untuk kupakai..."

_Bluuussshhh_

**»«**

**.**

**M!R**

**.**

**«»**

Dengan air muka yang sulit ditebak, Ichigo tergesa-gesa meninggalkan rumahnya setelah selesai sarapan pagi. Ia tidak memberitahu perihal Rukia yang menyusut dengan mengatakan bahwa gadis itu pagi-pagi sekali telah kembali ke _Soul Society_ karena panggilan tugas mendadak. Meskipun ketiga anggota keluarga lainnya belum mempercayai 100% ucapan si sulung, namun tak ada yang berani bertanya karena sedari awal pemuda itu telah menunjukkan ekspresi jangan-tanya andalannya.

Suasana sekolah tidak cukup ramai saat ia memasuki gerbang utama. Mengingat hari ini adalah awal ujian kelulusan mereka, jadi hanya siswa tingkat akhir yang datang. Dan juga beberapa siswa junior yang mempunyai urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Keadaan yang tidak jauh beda saat kakinya menginjak lantai 3, lorong yang biasanya ramai sebelum bel masuk kini hanya segelintir orang yang mengisi.

"_Ohayou_, Kurosaki-_kuuuuuunnn~_" panggilan riang bernada tinggi milik gadis bermahkota oranye kecoklatan pertama kali menyapanya. Di sampingnya ada si genius berkacamata dan juga Chad.

"Yo!"

"Kau tidak berangkat bersama Kuchiki-_san_?" tanya Ishida keheranan. Maklum saja, sejak beberapa hari terakhir, iris biru gelapnya sangat jarang atau mungkin tidak pernah melihat pemuda di depannya berjalan sendirian tanpa gadis mungil yang sudah ia anggap teman dekat itu, walaupun sampai mati ia tak akan mau mengakuinya.

"_Ohayou_ Inoue, Ishida..." belum sempat Ichigo menjawab, sosok mungil keluar dari saku seragamnya.

Mata Inoue melebar mendapati tubuh tidak normal Rukia. "Kyaaaaaa~" langsung saja ia mengambil Kuchiki kecil dari tempat persembunyiannya. "Apa yang Kurosaki-_kun_ lakukan padamu sampai seperti ini? Apa dia mengirimkan guna-guna padamu?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Tidak. Mungkin saja Kurosaki telah meminumkannya racun." tebak Ishida sambil memperhatikan Rukia yang duduk di telapak tangan Inoue.

"Heeiiiii!"

"Atau mungkin dia salah melakukan ritual lulus ujian, sehingga dampak negatif menyerang Kuchiki."

"Chad, jangan kau juga!"

"Dia memang terlihat lebih manis dengan ukuran tubuh seperti itu," tambah si raksasa yang sedari tadi menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Rukia karena kesukaannya pada benda-benda yang imut dan lucu. Anggukan setuju dari 2 temannya yang lain membuat sebal si rambut sewarna kulit jeruk madarin.

"Dengar ya, aku sama sekali—"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari tadi, cepat masuk!" seru seseorang dari belakang Inoue yang sontak saja membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget. Dengan reflek, ia memasukkan si kurcaci ke dalam bajunya. Sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ia menunduk minta maaf.

Ochi-_sensei_, —guru mereka sejak junior 2 tahun lalu, yang entah kenapa selalu menjadi wali kelas keempat siswa-siswi tersebut— berjalan lebih dulu masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Huft... untung saja tidak ketahuan," lega Inoue saat rahasia kecil mereka aman.

"Ummmpphh, ummmpphhh~"

Suara rintihan terdengar dari bagian dada Inoue... "Aaahhhhh, Kuchiki-_san_!" cepat-cepat gadis itu mengeluarkan Rukia dari himpitan dada besarnya. "Ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja memasukkanmu ke tempat itu," jelas Inoue begitu melihat penampilan temannya sedikit banyak berantakan dengan napas yang terputus-putus.

"Tak apa, Inoue... hehehehh. Aku ingin bersama Ichigo saja di sakunya," pintanya. Ia pun merangkak pindah ke telapak Ichigo yang akhirnya memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Kau harus secepatnya membawa kasus Kuchiki ini ke tempat Urahara sepulang sekolah nanti, mengingat seseorang tidak cukup tanggap dan menganggap ini masalah sepele," usul Ishida.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan membawanya ke tempat Paman bakiak, Tuan empat mata!"

"Tch, benarkah? Lalu kenapa tidak sejak awal kau membawanya ke sana, Tuan alis kerut?"

"Itu karena pagi ini kita ujian, Tuan sok jenius!"

"Tapi kau bisa bangun lebih pagi dan membawa Kuchiki ke sana." bela Ishida tak mau kalah.

Chad dan Orihime tak dapat berkata apa-apa saat kedua musuh tapi teman ini mulai berdebat mempertahankan pendapat masing-masing yang mereka anggap paling benar.

"Kauuu!"

"Kurosaki dan yang lain cepat masuk ke dalam atau kami akan memulai ujian tanpa kalian!"

**»«**

**.**

**M!R**

**.**

**«»**

"Jadi ini bagamaimana Urahara-_san_?" buka Ichigo memulai pembicaraan. Siang ini mereka berempat duduk melingakar di meja bundar milik si penjual permen.

Rukia yang menjadi sumber 'kepanikan'nya berdiri di atas meja cokelat, sedikit risih karena mata mantan kapten divisi 12 itu seolah menelanjanginya. "Humm, ini kasus yang sangat langka sekali, jarang terjadi," jari tulunjuk kirinya menyentuh rambut dan kaki Rukia, hanya ingin memastikan bahwa ia bukan semacam boneka yang bisa bicara dan bergerak atau apa. "Bolehkan aku menjadikanmu obyek penelitian Kuchiki-_chan_?" tanya Urahara seraya tersenyum lebar dan memainkan kipas kesayangannya.

"Ehh, ap—"

"Apa maksudmu, Urahara-_san_!" teriak Ichigo yang memotong perkataan Rukia, ia tidak terima. Otaknya tak akan pernah mampu membayangkan bagaimana tubuh mungil Rukia dipasangi berbagai macam selang dan perban, dibuka dan dibelah-belah dengan pisau kecil, kemudian— hentikan, oh hentikan Ichigo! Pikiranmu terlalu berlebihan!

Urahara tertawa renyah mendengar nada kemarahan _shinigami_ pengganti. "Hahahaha, aku hanya bercanda Kurosaki-_kun_. Tak mungkin aku berani memainkan seujung jari pun tubuh Kuchiki-_chan_. Aku juga tak mau dikejar-kejar ribuan kelopak bunga sakura milik Kuchiki-_taichou_."

Ichigo mendengus lega mendengar ucapan pria bertopi putih bergaris hijau itu. "Jadi ini bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi sambil menarik Rukia agar mendekat ke arahnya, seolah ingin melindungi dari Urahara yang mungkin akan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh terhadap si mungil yang semakin mungil.

"Sudah aku bilang ini langka, mungkin hanya akan terjadi 100 atau mungkin 1000 tahun sekali," ujar Urahara mulai memperlihatkan mimik serius. "Menurut buku kuno yang pernah kubaca, kejadian ini disebabkan karena Kuchiki-_chan_ terlalu memaksakan dirinya bertarung mengerahkan semua kemamuan yang ia miliki, sehingga kehabisan tenaga. Tapi semua akan cepat kembali seperti semula jika ada seseorang yang mempunyai jenis _reiatsu_ yang sama dengan 'korban' berada dalam jarak tak lebih dari 5 meter selama seminggu penuh."

"Apa maksudmu Kisuke?" tanya Yoruichi yang mungkin gagal paham penjelasan rekannya, sama dengan Ichigo yang entah kenapa mulai merasa bersalah tidak ngotot membantu membasmi _hollow_ semalam.

"Jadi begini, kemanapun kamu pergi, kamu harus bersama dengan Kuchiki-_chan_. Maksimal jarak terjauh jika ingin meninggalkannya adalah 5 meter atau kurang dari 5 menit jika kamu pergi melebihi dari jarak tersebut. Hal itu harus dilakukan agar ia dapat menyerap _reiatsu_-mu untuk segera memulihkan keadaannya seperti semula," jelas Urahara.

"Tapi seminggu bukankah waktu yang lama? Lagipula bukankah Kuchiki harus melaporkan keadaan Karakura 3 hari sekali?" tanya wanita yang dapat berubah menjadi kucing hitam itu lagi.

Sedang orang yang menjadi obyek pembicaraan kini tengah keenakan, sibuk memakan permen yang disediakan pemilik rumah. Bayangkan saja, kapan lagi ia bisa mendapatkan kudapan manis yang ukurannya bisa melebihi besar tubuhnya sendiri jika bukan sekarang?

"Ahh, hal itu bisa kuatur."

"Jadi begitu ya... tak adakah cara yang lebih cepat Urahara-_san_?" pinta Ichigo.

Senyum licik Urahara mengembang, membuat bulu kuduk Kurosaki muda berdiri. "Hohohoho, ternyata kamu ingin cara yang lebih cepat? Ada sih, tapi—"

"Tidak terima kasih! Kupikir, aku akan melakukan cara ini saja!" potong Ichigo panik.

"Kamu bahkan belum tahu apa yang akan kukatakan Kurosaki-_kun_~" goda pemakai bakiak mengibas-kibaskan kipasnya.

Ichigo mmalingkan tatapannya dari Urahara, "Aku sedikit banyak tahu kalimatmu selanjutnya, jadi sekali lagi tidak."

Derap langkah kaki tergesa menginterupsi diskusi di ruang tamu.

"Rukia!" teriak seorang berambut merah begitu pintu _shoji_ menjeplak terbuka.

Si pemilik nama seketika menghentikan kegiatannya, dan memandang ke arah sumber suara, "Renji? Kenapa kau kamari?" mulutnya masih belepotan sisa permen.

Bola mata _fuku-taichou_ divisi 6 melebar melihat ukuran tubuh sahabatnya yang berubah menjadi sebesar jempolnya sendiri. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada pemuda berambut menyala yang memasang ekspresi tak bersalah. "Kau, apa yang kau lakukan pada Rukia, Ichigo?" tanyanya emosi seraya menarik kerah seragam tersangka.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Salahkan saja temanmu yang keras kepala tidak mau dibantu membereskan _hollow_ semalam!" bela _shinigami_ pengganti tak mau kalah. Dahi mereka sudah saling menempel, kilatan kemarahan memercik dari dua pasang mata.

"Kalian berdua hentikan!" lerai Rukia. "Renji, duduk. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Bagaikan anjing yang menuruti semua perintah majikannya, si kuncir nanas duduk bersila di sebelah Urahara. "Aku kemari karena ponselmu seharian tidak bisa dihubungi, Rukia. Kuchiki-_taichou_ langsung memerintahkanku untuk melihat apa ada yang terjadi padamu."

Raut bahagia tergambar jelas di wajah gadis berambut hitam tersebut, "_Nii-sama _mengkhawatirkanku?

"Tentu saja! Semua orang yang melihatmu seperti ini sudah pasti akan panik!" sela Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan Rukia yang ditujukan untuk Renji.

"Bisakah kau diam, Ichigo? Aku sedang berbicara dengan Renji di sini," ucap Rukia dengan senyum manis, yang Ichigo tangkap sebagai senyuman ancaman.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi _shinigami_ mungil yang kini menjabat sebagai wakil kapten divisi-nya menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, serta beberapa pertanyaan yang diajukan bawahan kakaknya tersebut. Dibantu dengan Urahara yang menerangkan bagaimana cara agar badan Rukia bisa kembali keukuran semula. Serta permohonan agar tak ada satu pun _shinigami_ yang mengetahui kondisinya, terutama sang pemimpin klan Kuchiki.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku tak akan memberi tahu _taichou_ soal keadaanmu sekarang ini," ujar Renji begitu mereka selesai bicara. "Aku akan memberikan alasan terbaik untuk mengelabuinya, tapi aku tidak tanggung jika _taichou_ datang sendiri kemari."

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku Renji!" teriak Rukia semangat.

Renji memandang sekelilingnya, ada Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san dan yang paling penting Ichigo ada di ruangan ini! Mungkin ini saatnya ia mendapat kejelasan 'hubungannya' dengan perempuan yang sejak awal telah berhasil mencuri perhatiannya. "Err, bisakah kita menjadi lebih dari sahabat, Rukia?" tanyanya ragu.

Telinga Ichigo dengan jelas menangkap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut pria rambut merah, membuatnya tersedak teh yang sedang diminum.

"Apa?" gadis itu bingung dengan maksud pertanyaan pria yang kini memainkan kedua jempolnya. "Ohh, sahabat super yang kau maksud? Tentu saja!" jawaban polos tersebut berhasil membuat ketiga orang lainnya meledak oleh tawa.

"Bukan itu yang aku inginkan! Maksudku—" namun itu semakin membuat ruangan sempit itu nyaring oleh gelak tawa. "Ahh, sudahlah..." tutupnya lesu.

_Friendzoned!Renji!_

**»«**

**.**

**M!R**

**.**

**«»**

Langit di ujung cakrawla telah berubah menjadi oranye gelap saat Ichigo keluar dari toko permen milik_ shinigami_ pelarian. Tak ada tanda-tanda seekor _hollow_ akan menyerang kota ini, semua nampak baik-baik saja. Ia berjalan sendirian, meskipun pada dasarnya ada seseorang yang menemani disetiap langkah kakinya. Mereka tak saling bicara. Entah itu karena Rukia yang fokus memperhatikan setiap benda berubah raksasa, atau si pemuda yang dengan konsentrasi penuh berusaha mengalirkan sedikit demi sedikit _reiatsu_-nya pada rekan yang tengah duduk di pundaknya.

Selang 15 menit sejak ia berpamitan pada Yoruichi-_san_, akhirnya ia tiba di Kurosaki klinik. Rumahnya.

"_Tadaima~"_ ucapnya begitu tangannya menutup pintu depan. Ia juga sudah bersiap menerima 'sambutan' dari ayahnya, namun tak ada keributan yang biasa kepala keluarga lakukan saat ia pulang.

"Tumben, ayahmu tenang kali ini," tanya Rukia yang ikut merasakan keganjilan ini.

"Entahlah, mungkin ia tidak lupa minum obat siang tadi," sahut Ichigo santai. Ia melangkah masuk dan mendapati pemandangan yang mungkin bisa membuatnya lari dari rumah selamanya. Ayahnya, Kurosaki Isshin, dengan bangga memakai celemek merah muda bermotif bunga sakura milik Yuzu, dan menata berbagai hidangan santap malam di meja makan. "Terbentur apa kepalamu hari ini, _Oyaji_!" oh Ichigo sayang, tak ingatkah kau telah membuat ayahmu terjatuh dari lantai dua pagi tadi dan membentur lantai dengan keras? Yep, sepertinya dia benar-benar lupa akan ulahnya.

"Ahh, _okaeri_ Ichi-_chan_~" senyum sumringah Isshin membuat putra tunggalnya menatapnya horror. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, demi keamanan dan menghindari radiasi aneh yang dipancarkan sang ayah.

"I-ichigo, ayahmu berubah semakin menyeramkan..." bisik Rukia pelan. Ia masih bertengger di pundak lebar Ichigo merapatkan tubuhnya ke leher si pemilik.

"_Okaeri_, _onii-chan_!" sambut Yuzu yang baru keluar dari dapur dengan membawa piring dan mangkuk. "_Tou-san_, dari tadi merengek memintaku untuk mengajarinya memasak. Apa boleh buat kan? Daripada dia menangis tidak karuan seharian penuh ini," terang gadis berambut karamel menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya yang belum sempat terlontar. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Rukia-_nee_? Apakah malam ini dia sudah pulang?"

"Ehh, itu—"

"Benda apa ini?" tanya seseorang di belakang Ichigo sambil mengambil Rukia dari pundaknya.

"Kyaaaaa~"

"Rukia!"

**...**

Ichigo dikelilingi 3 pasang mata yang menuntut penjelasan darinya. Ia duduk tidak nyaman di atas kursinya, seperti seorang pesakitan yang dituntut harus bicara jujur di pengadilan. Rukia sendiri juga duduk bersila di atas meja, tepat di depannya.

"Jadi pagi tadi kau berbohong pada kami, eh Ichi-_nii_?"

"Kenapa Rukia-_nee_ bisa menjadi seperti ini?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada putri ketiga-ku Ichiiiii~" Isshin terisak memandangi tubuh Rukia yang bahkan berukuran lebih kecil daripada pulpen kerjanya. "Sebagai lelaki sejati, kau harus bertanggung jawab! Kalau perlu malam ini juga kita akan mendatangi kediaman Kuchiki untuk menjadikan Rukia-_chan_ sebagai menantuku seutuhnya!" tambah pria berjanggut penuh semangat. Hilang sudah air mata yang tadi sempat membanjiri pipinya.

"Sudah aku bilang ini bukan salahku, _oyaji_! Dan apa maksudmu bertanggung jawab? Seolah aku sudah melakukan hal-hal yang aneh pada Rukia!"

"Tapi memang kau yang bertanggung jawab atas Rukia-_nee_ di sini, Ichi-_nii_."

"Karin!"

"Aku juga tidak keberatan jika Rukia-_ne_e yang menjadi kakak iparku mulai besok," tambah Yuzu tersenyum bahagia.

"He-hei, tidak secepat itu!"

'Krruuuuuukk~'

Suara perut Rukia menghentikan adu argumen antara keluarga bahagia Kurosaki. Meskipun telah berukuran mini, tetap saja suaranya dapat didengar oleh semua penghuni rumah ini. "Maaf..." ujarnya tersipu.

"Benar juga, Rukia-_nee_ tidak sarapan tadi pagi gara-gara kecerobohan seseorang yang tidak mau berkata jujur," Karin melirik kakaknya. "Kalau begitu, kita makan dulu. Yuzu dan _tou-san_ sudah membuatkan banyak makanan kali ini, mungkin saja bisa membuat tenaga Rukia_-nee_ pulih, yah walaupun hanya sedikit."

"Ahh, nasi kepal!"

"Kau menyadarinya Rukia-_chan_? Aku membuatkannya khusus untukmu!" seru Isshin antusias.

**»«**

**.**

**M!R**

**.**

**«»**

Rukia yang biasanya sanggup menghabiskan beberapa buah nasi kepal, malam ini ia tidak sanggup menghabiskan 1 buah saja. Tidak lebih seperempat dari besar makanan yang disukainya itu bisa masuk ke dalam perut mininya. Meskipun sempat diwarnai rebutan makanan oleh Ichigo dan ayahnya, makan malam ini berjalan cukup normal.

Setelah hampir semua makanan di atas meja berpindah dalam perut masing-masing, dan Yuzu dibantu Karin mencuci perabotan yang digunakan tadi. Ichigo sendiri 'meminta izin' untuk mandi pada Rukia. Ia berjanji tak akan lebih dari 5 menit membersihkan diri. Gadis Kuchiki itu kini berada di atas meja belajar Ichigo, menunggunya untuk kembali. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan bukan?

Mendengar pintu kamar terbuka, entah kenapa ia terlihat begitu antusias. Baru saja akan meneriakkan nama pemilik kamar, bayangan sesosok gadis membuatnya menghentikan kata yang ingin ia keluarkan.

"Ini pesananmu, Rukia_-nee_. Susu hangat tanpa gula yang ditaruh dalam mangkuk," ujar Yuzu seraya meletakkannya di samping Rukia. "Kalau boleh tau untuk apa?"

"Eh, hehehehe... tidak untuk hal-hal yang aneh kok Yuzu, aku hanya ingin menikmatinya dengan cara yang berbeda,"

Kurosaki Yuzu mengedikkan bahunya mendengar jawaban Rukia, "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Apa ada lagi yang kamu butuhkan?"

"Tidak, tidak. Ini sudah cukup, terima kasih banyak!" balas _shinigami_ mungil tersenyum penuh arti.

Setelah memastikan Yuzu keluar dari kamar, segera saja ia melepas gaun yang seharian ini dipakainya. Dengan tangan ia memeriksa suhu air susu tersebut. "Hihihihi, bagus juga tubuhku menyusut seperti ini..." pelan-pelan ia memasukkan kakinya hingga sebagian tubuhnya terbenam air. "Ahh, segarnya... jadi ini yang dikatakan Inoue tentang mandi susu itu."

"Aku ingin tau seberapa lama aku bisa menahan napas di dalam air," ujarnya sambil menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam air susu hangat itu.

Ichigo yang telah selesai mandi dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, tak mendapati sosok mungil dimanapun. '_Mungkin ia menyuruh Yuzu untuk memasukkannya dalam lemari._'

"Hm, apa ini? Susu hangat untukku kah?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri ketika ia mendapati semangkuk susu di atas mejanya. "Dan baju Rukia? Apa dia sudah ganti baju boneka yang lain?" ucapnya lagi seraya menggenggam baju mini di tangan kiri.

Tanpa ragu sedikitpun, ia mengangkat mangkuk itu dan mengarahkannya ke mulut. Diminum. Baru beberapa teguk, sesosok makhluk mungil berambut hitam muncul secara tiba-tiba dari dalam mangkuk susu-nya!

'Bruuuusshhh' tersemprotlah keluar air dalam mulutnya. Iris cokelat mudanya melebar begitu mlihat tubuh polos Rukia tepat beberapa sentimeter dari mukanya. "Ru-rukia..."

"Kyaaaaaa~" tanpa basa-basi sebuah tendangan ia berikan pada makhluk berkepala oranye di hadapannya. Tepat mengarah pada hidungnya yang langsung membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang.

Ichigo.

Pingsan.

Dengan darah keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya.

"I-ichigooooo!" teriak Rukia histeris karena tidak menyangka tendangannya dapat membuat sang jagoan terkapar tak berdaya di lantai. Ditempelkan telinganya pada dada kiri si pemuda. "Masih hidup, syukurlah... tapi bagaimana caranya aku mengambil pakaianku?" keluhnya memandang ke atas meja. "Tak adakah sesuatu yang bisa kupakai?" ia menengok kanan-kiri mencari benda yang bisa menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Begitu melihat tangan kiri Ichigo, rasa lega langsung menyelimuti pikirannya. Segera saja ia mengambil baju boneka tersebut dari genggaman raksasa oren dan memakainya. 'Aku tidak bisa naik ke atas lemari, tak ada salahnya tidur di sini kan?' ucapnya merebahkan diri di atas dada bidang Ichigo. "_Oyasumi_, Ichi..."

_**...**_

Pagi masih buta, Ichigo merasakan ada seonggok barang yang menghimpit tubuhnya. Perlahan ia membuka mata, kepala bersurai hitam menutupi pandangannya. "Rukia?" panggilnya tak yakin. Karena menurut Urahara, butuh waktu kurang lebih seminggu untuk mengembalikan tubuh Rukia keukuran semula.

Kepala hitam itu terangkat, "_Ohayou, _Ichi... tubuhku terasa dingin."

"Di-dingin?"

Rukia membelalakkan iris ungunya, menyadari ada yang salah pada dirinya. Ia bersyukur telah kembali ke bentuk aslinya, tapi yang jadi masalah sekaranng, kini baju yang dipakai semalam sudah terkoyak oleh tubuhnya yang membesar. "Aaaaaaaaa!"

'Plaaaaak!' tanpa ragu ia menampar pipi Ichigo dan berlari masuk dalam lemari pakaian.

Ichigo yang masih belum tersadar sepenuhnya akan apa yang ia lihat barusan, merasakan _reiatsu_ familiar berada tepat di luar rumahnya semakin besar . "Tidak mungkin ini dia..."

"Berani-beraninya makhluk rendahan sepertimu melihat tubuh adikku," suara tenang khas bangsawan masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya. "_Chirre,_ Senbonzakura."

"Gaaaaaahhhhh~"

_Badge shinigami_ sialan, dimana kau disaat genting seperti ini!

Atau Kon! Terserah yang mana!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**» SELESAI «**

**A/N:** _Gomenne_, jika hasilnya amburadul, aneh, dan kurang memuaskan dll, dst, dsb... iya, saya author payah T_T

Oh ya, ini dapet ide waktu baca Bleach pilot chapter 00, XD. Sebenarnya agak kurang paham juga bagaimana Rukia bisa menyusut di situ, hehehh... tapi ya sudahlah aku karang sendiri aja jadinya, ^^a.

Yep, seperti biasa... jika ada saran, kritik, pertanyaan, atau apapun, silahkan layangkan lewat kotak kecil di bawah dan click post review, XD hehehh~

**.~'~.~'~.~'~.~'~.**

Setelah ketiga tamunya angkat kaki, Yoruichi yang masih belum yakin jika Rukia membutuhkan waktu seminggu untuk mengembalikan bentuk tubuhnya pun bertanya serius pada Kisuke.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tubuh Kuchiki-_chan_ akan kembali seperti semula hanya dalam waktu 24 jam. Aku hanya ingin mengerjai mereka berdua saja," ucapnya sambil menutup mulut dengan kipas. "Apa menurutmu aku akan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya dan melewatkan hiburan menarik?"

"Kau benar-benar licik, Kisuke."

Seringai puas menghiasi dua sudut bibir Urahara Kisuke, seakan kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Yoruichi adalah pujian indah baginya...

"Fufufufufuf~"


End file.
